


And if I seem dangerous

by Sansael



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Depiction of Violence, Everybody Lives, M/M, at least set up as fluff but turned into a serious talk, no important talks without a tea!, this is mostly fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-21
Updated: 2015-12-21
Packaged: 2018-05-06 18:08:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5426663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sansael/pseuds/Sansael
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"It wasn't like being a skinchanger isn't common in the Shire," the hobbit began abruptly, his smile wide. And fake. "But hobbits usually turn into, I don't know, bunnies, cats. Badgers, at worst. Not into some ugly wolf cubs."</p>
            </blockquote>





	And if I seem dangerous

**Author's Note:**

  * For [InfiniteEscape](https://archiveofourown.org/users/InfiniteEscape/gifts).



"Why didn't you say earlier?" Thorin spoke softly, as if trying not to break the quiet peace they were in. But of course the moment he said the words, Bilbo sighed and got up, leaving the space on Thorin's left bereft of warmth. Instead, the hobbit went off to the fireplace that also served as his kitchen area. The dwarf watched as the hobbit busied himself with making tea.

Although the hobbit was yet to say the word, making tea was a good sign. During the months since the battle Thorin learnt more about the peculiarity of hobbits. Namely, about this one particular hobbit. Bilbo didn't have the luxury of drinking a lot of teas during their quest, but now with a sort of working trading treaty with Mirkwood, the hobbit enjoyed his tea time as often as he could. However Thorin knew that a tea before a talk meant, well, a talk. And not one enjoyable at that. So Thorin watched, calmly, as his hobbit fussed over the kettle carefully, so not to burn his fingers. Hobbits got burnt so easily. Or so it seemed.

When Bilbo finally pushed the steaming cup into Thorin's hand, the dwarf was relieved. But instead of nestling beside Thorin as he did before, Bilbo sat on a stool across him.

"I knew you just wouldn't let it go," Bilbo said after taking his first sip.

"It is not every day you learn that the person you have fallen for can turn into a warg," the dwarf replied, not drinking his tea yet. "It is a no small part of your life that can be kept in secret. Though you did an admirable job at it."

At this Bilbo winced. And then made that face that usually signalled that he was about to speak of something he didn't want to. Like explaining why exactly he stole Arkenstone. Not that Thorin asked him to. But Bilbo still felt like needed to explain his reasoning.

It was also the face that Bilbo made when he spoke of his early life. He was just a very private person, and Thorin respected that. He was just the same, after all.

"It wasn't like being a skinchanger isn't common in the Shire," the hobbit began abruptly, his smile wide. And fake. "But hobbits usually turn into, I don't know, bunnies, cats. Badgers, at worst. Not into some ugly wolf cubs."

"Wargs," Thorin corrected automatically. "Exactly! No one turns into a blistering warg!" Bilbo exploded, his voice resentful. "No one respectful, at least."

They were silent for a moment, and a bud of an idea was starting to grow inside Thorin, but before it could blossom, Bilbo continued, much more calmly. "It is not like I needed their sympathy and whatnots anyway. I liked my own company much better. And they liked me well enough to consider me a proper hobbit."

"Unless you didn't turn in their company," Thorin finished for him. Bilbo only mutely nodded, eyes cast down into his cup.

"You get used to don't see-don't tell treatment after a while. At first I didn't think it would ever come up, so I was content to never mention it. But then we were attacked by Azog, and I thought 'I need to tell them', because it took all of my self-control not to turn when Azog's beast bit into you," at that the hobbit sent a glare in Thorin's direction, to which the dwarf King just shrugged: they had agreed long ago that Thorin's decision to charge at Azog that day wasn't his brightest moment. But then previous Bilbo's words caught up, and Thorin felt like hiding his face into his arms.

"And then we showed open distrust to Beorn and you decided not to mention that you are the same as him?"

"Exactly. It is not like I was afraid of you lot, or anything, I just," Bilbo scrunched his nose. "Wasn't comfortable with the idea of you knowing."

Looking back, Thorin indeed could pinpoint the moment when their hobbit went from his usual slightly grumpy but polite self to downright morose. At the time he thought nothing of it, thinking that this was some sort of a delayed reaction to tiredness. But in truth it happened after their whispered council and decision not to trust the skinchanger.

"And so you kept it a secret," Thorin concluded. "After a life of not being accepted, you decided to avoid possible rejection at all."

"You make it sound like I'm a delicate flower," the hobbit replied, a hint of annoyance in his voice. But then he looked up at Thorin and smiled hesitantly. "But I suppose you are right. Avoidance seemed an easier choice."

Thorin nodded, and stretched his hand across the table, palm up, an unspoken invitation. Without hesitation, Bilbo slid his hand into it, squeezing slightly. "But I couldn't just stand there when I saw you pinned down by Azog," his voice was soft, full of emotion, and Thorin's mind went back to that day, when he was lying in the hard ice, and the only choice seemed to let Azog pierce him and then attempt to kill the orc.  

"Thorin!" he heard Bilbo's voice, and still holding onto Orcrist, he looked sidewise only to see Bilbo run towards them, casting his letter-opener aside.

"Bilbo, get away!" But instead of turning around, which would be a sensible thing to do, the hobbit continued to approach them. And then he jumped, and Thorin watched with morbid fascination as his body elongated, grew in size, got covered with fur and where Bilbo Baggins should have landed, landed a huge light brown warg. The warg didn't give anyone time to recover from the shock, and the next thing Thorin knew were huge jaws tearing into his sworn enemy's throat and ripping it out. The warg shook Azog like a rag doll, biting harder in him. Black blood flew everywhere when the beast finally threw the orc away. Thorin heavily pushed himself up his elbows, still clutching the Orcrist in one hand. Azog didn't move from where he landed. The dwarf tried to stand up, but the long arduous battle and his many injuries finally made themselves known, and the dwarf fell back with a pained groan pain. Not few seconds later, Bilbo's concerned face appeared over him. Bilbo's concerned face, lower half of which was black with orc blood. Thorin remembered him swiping his mouth with his hand, and yet when the hobbit spoke, Thorin still could see Azog's blood in it.

Thorin squeezed Bilbo's hand in return and tugged lightly. The hobbit stood up from his sit across the table and let himself be pulled into an embrace of his lover. Thorin nuzzled into his neck and whispered, "I am not afraid of you. A hobbit or a warg." Bilbo didn't answer, just pulled him in a kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my gift to you, InfiniteEscape. I hope I don't dissapppont you and that you like this story! Happy holidays!


End file.
